My Little Pony G1 THE MOVIE My Way
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: The Little Ponies must stop the evil witch Hydia and her two daughters Reeka and Draggle from covering Dream Valley in a purple goo called "the Smooze". The Little Ponies find help from the friendly Grundles and the magic powers of the Flutter Ponies. But will that be enough to save Ponyland? This is my way of doing it :-D


**I own Hope Macintosh, Brooklyn Cosby, Dylan Cosby,** **NightFire, Baby Masquerade, Baby Whizzer, Baby Magic Star and Baby Fizzy. NightFire is a unicorn and if you've read my transformers stories, Hope and Brooklyn are not the same. They have the same names, but they're not the same people. OK? OK.**

 _*My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
All in a twinkling, spring is here.  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
When did all the leaves and grass appear?_

 _Where there were snowdrifts,  
now there are no drifts,  
nor is the sky overcast!  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
winter is over at last!_

 _My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
Frisking about as spring unfolds.  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
Breathing in the scent of marigolds._

 _Greeting the bluebirds,  
Welcoming new birds,  
romping through meadow and wood!  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony,  
winter is over for good!*_

 **/Masquerade's P.O.V/**

"The spring festival is almost here, yes it is, yes it is. Are you excited? I'm excited and— what was I talking about?" Whizzer asked me and I rolled my twinkle-eyes.

"The spring festival." I reminded her and she chuckled.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm excited for that! Let's go!" She yelled as we took flight to help NightFire hang a banner.

"This is great! The sun is shining, the birds are singing! What could happen?" Fizzy asked us as we flew down towards her.

"She's right, it's a beautiful day! It's a beautiful, beautiful day." Gingerbread stated and I happened to agree with her. No clouds in the sky, no evil villains, no word from my ex-husband. Everything is perfect.

 **MEANWHILE….. AT THE VOLCANO OF GLOOM**

 **/Nobody's P.O.V/**

" **Look at all the little ponies playing games having fun, it makes me sick!" Hydia, an evil witch with her two daughters, Reeka and Draggle as she spied on the little ponies.**

" **Ewww, that pie looks awful!" Reeka yelled as she was standing in front of Draggle.**

" **Move! I can't see." Draggle yelled and she pushed her sister.**

" **Don't push!" Reeka yelled as they began to fight.**

" **Knock it off!" Hydia yelled, but they continued to fight. "KNOCK IT OFF!-!-!-!-!"**

" **Yes Mama." Draggle apologized, not thinking what she said until it came out of her mouth.**

" **What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Hydia asked her youngest, slowly and angrily.**

" **I'm sorry, Hydia! I-I-I didn't mean to call you Mama." Draggle told her, terrified.**

" **Now, it's time you do-nothings did something!" Hydia yelled, pulling her daughters behind her.**

" **Uhhhhh . . . I pulled the wings off a fly last week." Draggle told her.**

" **I fried a worm." Reeka put it.**

" **Blah! That's small time stuff. I'm talking about something big! It's a pity your grandmother isn't around, she'd show you evil. Your grandfather wasn't so nice either. Ahhh. Those were the good old days. When everything around here was dark and dank and dreary. Before those sweet little ponies came along and made everything bright and colorful! Blech! I can't stand it anymore. It's time to do something about it. Time for the two of you to start living up to the family tradition. Time to start being evil and mean!" Hydia rambled to Reeka and Draggle.**

" **But we are mean." Draggle told her.**

" **A...a...and we are evil!" Reeka added, but Hydia faced them.**

" **Not evil enough." Hydia growled.**

 _ ***Hydia: Why can't you be evil like I taught you?**_

 _ **Why won't you misbehave the way you should?**_

 _ **You never used the guillotine I bought you.**_

 _ **You're just not bad enough, for your own good!**_

 _ **Why can't you be mean like Aunt Loreeka?**_

 _ **She fed her victims 'til they almost burst!**_

 _ **Then cooked them with a smidgin of Paprika,**_

 _ **She always did her best to do her worst!**_

 _ **We're witches, and witches are wicked!**_

 _ **How many times have you been told?**_

 _ **Your late grandma Alexis crushed a kingdom with her hexes,**_

 _ **And that's the proud tradition, I want you to uphooooold!**_

 _ **Try to be as evil as your cousins,**_

 _ **Lucretia was the cruelest in the crowd;**_

 _ **She cooked up evil potions by the dozens,**_

 _ **Be just like her and make your mama proud...**_

 _ **We're witches, wizards, and warlocks!**_

 _ **We're the reason honest people purchase door locks!**_

 _ **We've turned princes into frogs,**_

 _ **Peasants into pheasants,**_

 _ **Soldiers and sailors into swine!**_

 _ **We've never been accused of being angels,**_

 _ **But as for being devils, we're divine!**_

 _ **All our clan was evil and malicious,**_

 _ **And that is how I want my girls to be.**_

 _ **Work hard at being vicious,**_

 _ **And if you're real ambitious,**_

 _ **You might wind up an evil witch like me;**_

 _ **A terrible, detestable, contemptable, despicable,**_

 _ **Evil mean old witch...ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...! LIKE ME!-!-!-!**_

" **Now, you can start with the Little Ponies and their stupid festival." Hydia told her daughters.**

" **What'll we do with it?" Draggle asked and Hydia raised a finger, as in too whisper in their ear what to do.**

" **RUIN IT!-!-!" She yelled and her daughters ran off!**

 **Stay Tuned For Part II :-D**


End file.
